chivalrous
by le.clarius
Summary: Mata sewarna safir itu menatapnya lagi dari balik jilatan api. Penasaran. Ia tak pernah melihat penasaran yang sama dari mata Cersei. Ia mengerjap dan menyadari kalau ia tak lagi mengingat tepat warna iris hijau Cersei. Terlalu lama. Jaime/Brienne, Jaime/Cersei.


**chivalrous**

_**disclaimer**_:  
>A Song of Ice and Fire (c) George RR Martin<br>Game of Thrones (c) David Benioff dan D.B. Weiss untuk HBO  
>dan saya tak punya apa-apa<p>

_**within this**_:  
>jaimebrienne; jaime/cersei—means mention of incest; probably ooc

. . .

"Mengapa kau kembali?"

Mereka berada di sepertiga akhir King's Road yang memanjang dari King's Landing hingga ke Winterfell di utara. Ia menemukan dirinya memperhatikan satu per satu lekukan batang pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang tepi jalan itu. Dahinya mengernyit; pohon-pohon ini terlalu buruk rupa untuk dipandang—tetapi paling tidak tidak ada wajah yang terukir di batangnya; seperti semacam monster. Bahkan tanah yang menghampar di luar jalanan ini seperti tak pernah melihat cahaya matahari—pucat dan muram. Pantas kalau orang-orang Utara semua juga kaku dan dingin.

"Hei, mengapa kau kembali?"

Ujung tangan kanannya sedikit sakit, namun sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat Locke memotong telapaknya—ia merinding mengingat sakitnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh berhutang pada Qyburn. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau ia sudah sampai di King's Landing dan harus meneruskan tugasnya sebagai komandan Kingsguard. Komandan macam apa yang tak bisa mengayunkan pedang lagi, heh?

"Kau tak mendengarkanku." Napas terhela. "Hei! Mengapa kau kembali?"

Wanita itu mengendarai kuda coklat dengan di sisinya. Suara_ tap-tap-tap_ dari ladam kudanya terdengar berselingan dengan tapak kudanya sendiri. Ia mengerjap, membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. Pundaknya mengedik dan ia kembali mengalihkan matanya ke pepohonan yang memagari King's Road.

Pohon-pohon ini sungguh buruk rupa.

Rombongan mereka berhenti saat matahari tenggelam. Kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, esok siang mereka akan sampai di King's Landing. Api dinyalakan, selimut kulit dikeluarkan, dan ransum dibagikan. Roti dan keju dengan satu kulit penuh air ia bagi bersama wanita itu. Mereka berdua makan perlahan, berhadapan dipisahkan oleh bara api yang hampir tak cukup untuk menghangatkan badannya.

Satu per satu tentara pergi tidur, menyisakan beberapa saja yang mendapat giliran berjaga, namun semuanya menjaga jarak dengannya. Qyburn berbaring di bawah pohon; tidur beralaskan rumput dan berselimut mantel maester miliknya saja. Tidak ada yang tampaknya peduli memberikan orang tua itu selimut. Ia dan Brienne masih tak berpindah dari dekat api.

"Hei, mengapa kau kembali menolongku?" Suara lebih pelan dengan nada yang tak sekeras tadi siang.

Mata sewarna safir itu menatapnya lagi di balik tirai jilatan kemerahan api. Penasaran. Ia terus melihat rasa yang sama dari mata itu sejak mereka berangkat dari Harrenhal. Ia tak pernah melihat penasaran yang sama dari mata Cersei. Saudara kembarnya sepertinya selalu tahu apa yang diinginkannya dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Namun terlalu lama ia terperangkap, jauh dari Red Keep. Jauh dari Cersei. Ia mengerjap dan menyadari sesuatu—ia tak bisa mengingat tepat warna iris hijau Cersei. Terlalu lama. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan ia mengusap wajah.

Kembali matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru. Teduh. Perhatian, sepenuh hati. Ia bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Tak seperti Cersei. Dan ia penasaran, mengapa benaknya membandingkan Brienne dengan Cersei.

Wajahnya tak rupawan, badannya tinggi besar, pembawaannya lebih seperti laki-laki, dan wanita ini seorang ksatria yang lebih terhormat dari kebanyakan ksatria yang ia temui, bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang menginginkan perempuan seperti Brienne sebagai istri.

Dan masih saja—

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga tak mengerti jelas mengapa ia kembali. Sepanjang yang ia pahami, seharusnya utang antara ia dan wanita ini sudah lunas.

"Aku—"

Kayu bakar berderak dimakan api. Abu berpijar menyala, terbang ditiup angin malam membumbung ke angkasa bersama asap, lalu padam menjadi hitam. Merah menyala, oranye menari menjilat langit malam berbayang. Ia mengamati bayangan panjang wanita di depannya bergerak-gerak, terlukis hingga ke kejauhan.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa bernapas lebih lega ketika bersama Brienne. Dadanya bisa mengembang lebih penuh dan belenggu yang mencekik paru-parunya seakan terlepas. Dia seperti air mengalir yang membasuh noda lama.

Di dunia yang lain, di keadaan yang berbeda, mungkin ia tak akan kembali ke King's Landing. Mungkin ia akan menggantungkan baju baja Kingsguard, lepas dari badan untuk selamanya dan pergi jauh dari Red Keep, mungkin ke selatan, di Highgarden, atau menyeberangi laut ke salah satu Free Cities dan menjadi orang biasa. Lalu ia mungkin akan mengajak Brienne serta bersamanya, bebas dari aturan Westeros yang terlalu kaku.

Tetapi, _yah_, semua itu hanya angan semata. Hati kecilnya masih membisikkan sumpah yang ia ucapkan demi Aerys, lalu Robert, dan sekarang Joffrey—juga nama Cersei. Walau ia tak lagi bisa mengingat warna matanya, namun tampaknya bayangan saudara kembarnya itu masih mengikuti ke manapun ia pergi.

Ia tertawa kecil. Salah satu alis yang bertengger di atas mata biru itu terangkat.

"Keksatriaan. Ada di sumpahku."

Ia melihat kecewa di sepasang iris biru itu. Ia mengalihkan matanya.

[**end**]

**Notes**: yeah, jadi fic ini isinya cuma Jaime galau. No more, no less. Saya baru selesai marathon 4 season dan _ini_ hanya perlu dikeluarkan dari otak. Dan tulisan saya kayaknya masih terasa _kasar_—maklum, baru keluar hiatus panjang orz

Review?


End file.
